Quand les étoiles brillent plus fort
by Chrome83
Summary: Lucy, rêveuse, regarde le ciel étoilé. Elle pense à un de ses amis chers, pour qui elle éprouve des sentiments différents depuis quelques temps.


Voilà un petit One-Shot Lolu.

Fairy Tail et ses personnages son l'oeuvre d'Hiro Mashima et ne m'appartiennent

donc pas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Une autre journée touchait à sa fin dans le royaume de Fiore. Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les montagnes, offrant encore un spectacle à couper le souffre. c'était un spectacle que Lucy Heartfilia aimait particulièrement. Elle trouvait les couchers de soleils magnifiques et ce depuis toujours. C'est quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fascinée, non seulement parce que s'était magnifique, mais aussi parce qu'il annonçait l'arrivée des étoiles, ces petites lumières si belles qui faisaient pâlir de jalousie le soleil et la lune, et qui éclairaient le ciel noir de la nuit de leur douce lueur.  
La jeune fille était accoudée à sa fenêtre et regardait le ciel avec nostalgie. Elle réfléchissait. Les premières étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition dans le ciel doré, lui arrachant un sourire serein. Dans ce ciel qui serait bientôt aussi noir que du charbon, les constellations apparaîtraient et parmi elles, celle du lion. La constellation à laquelle était associé Loki...  
Elle soupira de bien-être en pensant à son ami. Depuis qu'il était devenu son esprit, elle le voyait moins souvent. Il ne venait que très rarement à la guilde et sa la rendait un peu triste parce qu'elle aimerait le voir plus souvent. C'est vrai, elle avait une affection particulière pour ce garçon qui la fascinait autant que les étoiles. Pour dire vrai, elle aimait sa présence. Elle aimait être près de lui. Elle aimait ses sourires, son regard, sa voix si douce. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

-Oh Loki... Dit-elle dans un murmure, j'aimerais te voir plus souvent...

-Sa peut s'arranger.

Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de terreur avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à son ami, debout au milieu de la pièce, un fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-L... Loki ? Son visage s'empourpra de colère et de gêne. Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?!

-Tu viens de dire que tu voulais me voir, non ?

-Oui mais... Oh laisse tomber...

Elle s'assit sur son lit et Loki vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Le coeur de la jeune magicienne accéléra et elle rougit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre tout à coups ? Elle se sentait... Bien. Elle était étrangement heureuse en sa présence. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras, pouvoir respirer son odeur, sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, mais elle se retint.  
Cependant, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Loki passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui. Étonnée, Lucy se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance et elle se cala confortablement au creux de ses bras.  
Loki caressa tendrement son bras et un long frisson de joie parcouru le corps de la mage aux clés.  
Oui, elle en était sure maintenant, elle était amoureuse de lui. c'était indéniable, elle se sentait bien trop heureuse en sa présence pour ne le considérer que comme un simple ami.

-Loki... Murmura-elle d'une voix tremblante

-Oui ?

-Je crois que... je t'aime... Elle avait dit ces mots sans le regarder, toujours blottit dans ses bras

-Il esquissa un sourire. Je t'aime aussi Lucy, je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Là, elle leva des yeux plein d'espoir sur son ami. Vraiment ?

Il fit oui de la tête avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Bien sur, depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne serais plus jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Elle caressa la joue de Loki avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. L'esprit du lion approfondit leur baiser pour le rendre plus fougueux. Quand ils se séparèrent à conte coeur pour reprendre leur souffle, Lucy sourit joyeusement avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Loki se coucha près d'elle et elle se blottit encore dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle se sentait bien, elle était comblée.  
Et dans le ciel noir de la nuit, la constellation du Lion brillait plus fort de jamais, éclairant les cieux de mille feux, brillant d'un amour éternel.


End file.
